


Savior

by eastwoodgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodgirl/pseuds/eastwoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Always and Forever verse (AAF). Five year-old Xavier Blaine Hummel-Anderson learns about being a family, how he got his name. A one-shot of epic fluff-portions. AU. Law Student! Blaine. Fashion Associate! Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

 

  
[ Savior](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=10151) by [eastwoodgirl](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewuser.php?uid=14510)

 

  
Summary: 

Part of the Always and Forever verse (AAF). Five year-old Xavier Blaine Hummel-Anderson learns about being a family, how he got his name. A one-shot of epic fluff-portions. AU. Law Student! Blaine. Fashion Associate! Kurt.

  
Categories: Cotton Candy Fluff, AU, Family Characters:  Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, OC  
Challenges:  
Series: Always and Forever Verse  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1070 Read: 90  
Published: 05/15/2014 Updated: 05/15/2014

 

Story Notes:

**Warning:**  Fluff. Future-fic. Written before Finn's demise, hence he is alive in this story, and will be mentioned from time to time in this verse, but won't make an appearance. The concept of Xav is patterned after my own five year-old, Zoe so don't complain about the eruditeness of the kid's vocabulary/ speech. I'm just telling it as I see it. I talk to my daughter like an adult as well. We have many delightful conversations about 'grown-up' things. She's a fascinating little wonder that inspired my character for Xavier.

 

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and those guys at FOX. Any similarities to any other work of fiction or real life events and people are purely coincidental. Any other recognizable elements belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Savior by eastwoodgirl

 

Author's Notes:

**This takes place 5 years after AAF's alternate ending. Please read that first for this to make sense. I will be coming up with more of these one-shots featuring Klaine and their precocious Xav. By the way, in case you didn't know, XAVIER is pronounced as 'Savior', hence the title. XAV is relatively pronounced as 'Save' in this story. And to avoid confusion, DAD refers to Kurt. DADDY refers to Blaine.**

"Daddy, how did I get my name?" Five year-old Xavier Hummel-Anderson asked as he climbed up his father's lap. He had just arrived home from school, clutching the straps of his red leather and nylon backpack. The boy's adorable dark curls were stuffed under a royal blue corduroy newsboy cap that brought out the beautiful azure hue of his ever-keen eyes. Xav's Grandpa Burt would always say that the little boy was a perfect mixture of his parents and in his young mind, Xav liked that. His Daddy had his hair and his nose; His Dad on the other hand had his eyes and his chin. Xav was also charming and incredibly sweet like his Daddy; He was also very bright and inquisitive like his Dad. A perfect example was when Xav had just started going to preschool. He was curious as to hwy his other friends had only one Daddy –and he had two. Other kids had mommies –and he didn't. His first day home from school, he learned just exactly why:

 

" _ **Dad, why don't I have a mommy?" Little Xav pouted, nestling his chin on the armrest of the chair his Dad was sitting on. His dad looked up from the sketches and fabric swatches he was inspecting and smiled at him.**_

 

" _ **Because you're special, Xav. Remember that always."**_

 

" _ **But they said –a family has a mommy and a daddy." Xav insisted. "Aren't we a family?" he asked. His Dad looked at him intently before setting aside his papers for work and taking his son into his arms for a hug. Xav loved theses hugs. He was so happy that his daddies hugged him a lot.**_

 

" _ **Xav, anyone can be a family. You can have two daddies like you, or a mommy and a daddy like your cousin Leo has, or even two mommies, or just one of them, The only important thing about it is for the members of the family to love each other."**_

 

" _ **Love?" Xav cocked an eyebrow, looking much like his Daddy's triangular ones –he also had the clueless puppy dog expression down pat. "Do you love Daddy?"**_

 

" _ **Of course," his Dad smiled. "I love him. I love you. He loves us both, that I'm sure of."**_

 

" _ **I love EVERYONE!" Xav boasted out loud, his eyes going wide. "Does that mean they're my family too? Uncle Coop, Uncle Finn, Uncle Sam, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Tana and Leo and Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole –"**_

 

" _ **Okay, okay," his Dad held up both his hands, laughing. "I get the idea." He then pinched Xav's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have such an affectionate son."**_

 

" _ **Aww, Dad," Xav complained, rubbing the spot his Dad had pinched. "You're just like Grandpa Burt! You love pinching my cheeks!"**_

 

" _ **Because you have adorable cheeks!" His Dad replied, smiling. "Just like your Daddy…"**_

 

Blaine looks up from the Litigation text he was perusing as soon as he heard his little boy come up to him. He cannot help but smile. People may say that his son looked more like him, but Xav was really more like Kurt –and it's not just because Kurt had taken to dressing their little boy in scarves and newsboy caps and Burberry for Kids.

 

Early on, Blaine and Kurt had collectively decided that they would both be the cool parent and the disciplinarian. Xav knew from the beginning that both Dad and Daddy loved him equally.

 

Blaine places a marker on the paragraph he was reading and switches his full attention towards his son. "You name?" He clarifies. Xav nods eagerly in response.

 

"My teacher said that our names tell a lot about us."

 

"True," Blaine sighs thoughtfully. "Well, you have to ask your Dad that question, Xav. He's the one that decided your name after all."

 

"Ask me what?" Kurt walks in from the direction of the kitchen, his pristine clothing protected by a blue and green checked apron. He is carrying a plate of double-chocolate –chocolate chip cookies in one hand. He smiles upon seeing his father and son tandem and gives both curly-haired boys a peck on their cheeks. Kurt almost laughs at the similar looks on Blaine's and Xav's eyes upon seeing the cookies. He sets the big plate down the coffee table next to Blaine's seat. "What are you two handsome gentlemen discussing, huh?"

 

Blaine takes two cookies from the plate, hands one to his grinning son, before taking a huge bite of the other. "Xav wants to know –hmm… these are really good, Kurt –Well, your son wants to know how he got his name. "Told him he might want to ask you. Can I have some milk with this?"

 

"Get a glass," Kurt says. "Get one for Xav too." He then proceeds to take his son off his husband of four years' lap so that the latter could get up and get milk. Kurt takes Blaine's place on the couch and plants his now chocolate –covered little boy on his lap. Xav looks at his Dad from behind half a cookie. "Dad, why did you name me 'Xavier Blaine'?"

 

"Remember the story I told you about your Daddy saving the world?" Kurt asks, referring to the oft-told bedtime story he would share with his son since before he was born. "I had thought when I was pregnant with you that I had lost your Daddy in that meteor explosion. In a way, you were my savior, literally. After losing you Daddy, you were my only reason left to go on. You saved me from being really sad and alone. You were proof of our love for each other and Daddy's promise to me. I had wanted a reminder of him in you. And when you were finally born, you were looking so much like him too. So, I took your middle name from him as well."

 

Xav takes another bite of his cookie as his young mind processes his Dad's words. "So I'm a hero too? I'm like mini-Daddy then?"

 

Kurt finds himself chuckling playfully. "Something like that. You're my very own little superhero."

 

That moment, Blaine returns with two glasses of milk in his hands and a big smile. "So, gentlemen, what did I miss?" he asks as he hands Xav his glass (half-full) and takes the seat opposite them. Xav gulps half his milk before breaking out into a grin identical to Blaine's.

 

"I'm mini- Super Blaine!"

 

End Notes:

**A/N:** Send me some love? Requests?

 

FACEBOOK:  **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl** (#cmoliverfanfiction)

 

FFNet:  **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl (This is about to go down, though. Grr…)**

 

Twitter:  **C.M. Oliver**  (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

 

Tumblr:  **klaineloveandsnarrydreams** (#cmoliverfanfiction)

 

**Disclaimer:** Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox. Used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this site. All original characters and plots are the property of the individual writers and plagarism of individual works will not be tolerated. Authors and works featured on this site do not represent the views and opinions of the Administrators. **Scarves & Coffee © 2011 **

This story archived at <http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=10151>


End file.
